The use of Li-Fi (“Light Fidelity”) technology to implement a wireless communication offers many advantages: availability of the optical spectrum, absence of electromagnetic interference, cost, etc.
Furthermore, due, in particular, to the development of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) offering very substantial switching capacities and photodiodes offering very fast response times, data can be transmitted and received with Li-Fi at a speed much higher than the speed offered, for example, by Wi-Fi (“Wireless Fidelity”) technology.
Li-Fi technology is therefore perfectly suitable for transmitting and receiving music, videos, Internet data, measurement data (temperature, luminosity, etc.), alarms (fire, presence of toxic vapors, etc.), for networking sensors or other types of devices, for geolocating a device indoors using Li-Fi signals transmitted by LED lamps, etc.
Many applications require the generation and assignment of a unique individual identifier of the MAC (Media Access Control) address type to electronic devices capable of communicating by Li-Fi. It is necessary, for example, to assign an identifier of this type to devices interconnected in a network and communicating with one another by Li-Fi.